


Three lives for one

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x02, 1x02 rewrite, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I'm Sorry, Pre brio, Pre-Relationship, This one has nothing to do with my previous rewrite, and flirting, but beth is ok with that, but it's depend of your point of view, but they are already tease, i use the word rapist once or two time but it's all, im bad at tagging, maybe they are a little ooc, well more rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: What if instead of her little speech, Beth gave Boomer to Rio, in exchange for their lives. (1x02 rewrite.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Three lives for one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with my previous brio rewrite fic, so it can be read independently.
> 
> No Beta.

The girls were sure of their plan. They had a very large part of the money, plus the little figurines they had stolen from Boomer's grandmother Marion, which to their surprise was worth a real bundle each. So they were very confident, feeling already free of their debt.

They were at Beth's house, sitting around the dining room. The gang leader and three of his men were there. One of them, the one who was there the first time, the bald one, with the long brown beard and the tattoos on his face. He was counting the money. Once the last bill was checked, he turned to his "boss" and shook his head. The man with the eagle tattoo seemed disappointed. He approached the table and addressed Annie.

"You're short."

"No, we're not." Annie replied, almost condescendingly.

"Yeah, you are."

"Actually…" Annie takes a box out of her lap. "We're over." Annie opened the box and placed small figurines on the table. "See, these are super rare collectibles."

"Treasures." Beth added, encouraging her sister and giving weight to her words.

"Yes sister, you're correct. That's a better word for these, because these super rare treasures go for ten to fifteen Gs on eBay. How much leg work is there, right? But the truth is, it's very little. Because we have done the lion's share pf the work for you. Ruby?"

Ruby slid a sheet of paper across the table towards the gang leader. "These are the usernames and passwords for our eBay accounts. Plus, auction tips to maximize your profits."

Beth looked at the man with the eagle tattoo, she couldn't figure out what he was thinking, his face didn't reveal anything. "You want I sell your dolls?" Says the gang leader looking at her.

Beth didn't break eye contact with him. "Tell him about Hans."

"Oh. Our little drummer boy. The pride of Hamburg." Annie laughed, almost hysterically. She handed the famous Hans to the gang leader, who leaned forward and took it in his big hands, he seemed interested. "You see, here is one of only 12 in the entire-" Except that Annie couldn't finish her sentence. The gangster threw and broke the figurine on the table and pushed the others on the floor, making the 3 girls scream in fear. Annie finished in a trembling voice. "11 in the world."

"This some kind of joke to you?" Asked the chief, looking very angry. He had his hand against his mouth and chin and his eyes were black. Annie shook her head, terrified. "I'm done playing with you guys."

The gang leader walked away from the table, went to sit on the coffee table in the living room, took out his phone and tapped it, while his men started breaking things, startled the girls.

"What are they doing?" Asked Annie.

"Making it look like a home invasion." Ruby replied, with tears in her eyes.

"So they can kill us." Beth added, her voice shaking.

"Please don't do this." Screamed Ruby.

"Wait. Please, wait! We can get you the money! I swear!" Screamed Annie.

"We have families. We have kids." Added Ruby.

The man with the tattoos on his face came back to Beth with a gun in his hand and put it on her temple. Ruby and Annie hugged each other and began to cry. Beth took a deep breath, she tried to hold her breath, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of crying in front of him. Suddenly an idea came into her head that she would do anything to save their skin, even if it meant sacrificing someone else's skin.

"We don't have all the money, it's true, but we have something that might interest you." Said Beth, looking at the clan leader."

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure you do. Do you know Boomer? The manager of Fine & Frugal, white, redhead, looks from years ago and a good-looking prick."

"Big dork." Added Ruby.

"And a rapist." Says Annie.

"He knows we robbed the store, and since he's here, he must have seen you. If he talks and he wants to talk, believe me, we're all going to go to jail." The gang leader didn't even look up from his phone and laughed. "But we can deliver him to you and you can...shut him up, just let me show you. It will be him against us." The man with the eagle tattoo finally looked up; he looked at her and seemed to think about her proposal. "It will be a lot less risky for you, to...kill someone like him than us."

"Hm. You'd better not try to stall for time, honey."

"No."

"Okay, you guys, you watch them. You, you're coming with me."

The man with the long beard pulled his gun from Beth's temple, breathing her relief, but she knew it wasn't over. She stood up and passed the man with the golden skin, inviting him to follow her into the garden.

Beth stopped in front of the wooden shed with the big purple slide. "He's up there."

"Get in."

Beth climbed up the ladder, followed by the gangster; she slid the wooden door, revealing Boomer lying on the ground, on his side, tied at the wrists and ankles, with a gag in his mouth. When Boomer saw them he began to wiggle and scream, fortunately his screams were muffled by the gag, but just in case Beth closed the door behind them.

"That's him." Beth saw a little smile on the man's face, and it almost made her proud. "Look, we won't be able to pay you back in full, but you've got a lot of money and you can get rid of a scale and trash."

The man, who Beth should ask his name to, sighed. "Okay, keep it warm, we'll pick it up tonight, so make sure you're alone."

"All right." Anyway, Dean was with the kids at the motel and she didn't want him back. Beth sighed with relief, it was over, and she had managed to save their lives. But for a split second she felt guilty about Boomer. "What are you going to do to him?"

The man sneered. "Guess." Beth lowered her head and bit her lip. "Oh, but five minutes ago it didn't bother you, sweetheart, and then you insisted on the nature of his shortcomings. Besides, he didn't get here on his own."

Beth sighed, it's true, she mustn't forget that he tried to rape Annie. It was him or them anyway. "Are we done?" She needed to hear it from him.

He looked her up and down, scanning her body, sticking his tongue between his teeth like a snake. "We'll be done tonight."

Beth cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Good."

The gang leader slid the door and turned to face her down the ladder, but just before he stepped on one of the steps he stopped and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I'll see you tonight...Elizabeth."

Beth widened her eyes and closed them, he had managed to find them in spite of their masks, of course he knew their names, except that no one called her that and that was unfair. Beth went out, saw him in the middle of the garden and rushed to catch him; luckily she had put on sneakers.

"It's Beth, and you have an advantage over us. What's your name?

The man licked his lips and looked at her intensely. "Nah, you're an Elizabeth. You gotta keep a little mystery."

Beth didn't know if it was the way he looked at her, or if it was the way he called her, she must have been afraid of him, but it actually made her bold. "Come on, I've just given you a rotten man."

This time the man looked at her with amusement, but to her surprise he replied. "Rio."

Beth couldn't help smiling, it wasn't her real name, she wasn't stupid, but it was something, and it was a small victory. "Rio", she repeated the name again and again in her head, it suited him and sounded good. When she got out of her thoughts, Rio was gone. Beth went to the kitchen and found Ruby and Annie, alone but terrified. She told them what had happened in the cabin; she just kept her latest information to herself. Reassured, the girls cleaned up the mess that the gangsters had made in her house and once it was cleaned up, Beth ordered Annie and Ruby home to take care of their family.

"Are you sure you don't want us there tonight, B?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Beth was sure that Rio would keep its word and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I hate you." Ruby said to Beth as she hugged her.

"I hate your face."

~~~~~

As promised, Rio returned the same evening, late enough not to arouse the suspicions of curious neighbors. The same three men from the afternoon were with him, they had a large sports bag, tape, ropes and of course weapons.

The 3 gangsters immediately went to the garden, without a glance for her, while Rio stayed there, probably to watch her, which was ridiculous. What could she do against a man who had one more head than her and who was armed? She could do nothing.

The silence was very heavy, of course Rio didn't say a word to her, he was on his phone, that he should get a transplant. She felt like she was invisible, and even though she was used to it with Dean, she hated it. Beth sighed and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of bourbon and served a glass. But unlike Rio, she was polite, so she offered him one.

"Would you like a drink?"

Rio finally looked up at her and put his phone in his pocket, giving her his full attention. "No, thank you."

Beth had to admit that despite his dangerous, intimidating and cold demeanor, Rio made her curious. How old was he? Was he married? He didn't have a wedding ring, but that didn't mean anything. As a couple? One or more children? No, that would be a surprise. Had he been doing this for a long time? Did he have any other tattoos? A lot of questions that would remain unanswered, not only because she was sure he wouldn't answer them, but especially because tonight would be the last time she would see him.

After that, she would go back to her life, take care of the house, try to save it by finding a job, take care of her children, divorce, bake a lot of pastries for PTA events.

Except that Beth didn't want that life anymore, she loved her children more than anything, but she was tired of playing the perfect wife and mother, and most of all she didn't want to sacrifice herself for others, she wanted to make her own choices and live for herself.

Beth was going to save her house and provide for herself and her children without anyone's help, and for that she was going to do something crazy, dangerous, sure, but exciting and that would pay big in a short period of time.

Before she could change her mind, her lips moved on their own. "I want to work for you." Rio sniffed, he laughed at her. Beth saw red; she squinted and looked at him coldly. "I...we can be of service to you."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"We-" But Beth was cut off by the men from Rio, who returned to the living room.

"It's done." Said one of them, the one who had the gun to her head that afternoon.

"Okay, you do it as usual." Of course it wasn't the first time. "I'll go see him later."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Beth saw that Rio took a quick look at her. "No, I have something to take care of first."

His "friend" shrugged his shoulders and left, accompanied by the other two, leaving her alone with Rio, again. Beth was relieved to be rid of Boomer.

Rio pulled his golden revolver out of his pants. Beth looked at him stunned, so he was the kind of man who didn't keep his word. "You said we'd call it done."

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not going to use it." Beth felt relieved. Rio put his gun on the table and slid it towards her. "Take it."

"Excuse me?" Riot nodded his head towards the gun. "No, I wouldn't touch that."

Rio sighed. "If you can't even take a gun in your hands, you can never work for me, and frankly I don't need suburban bitch to get me in trouble, this is not a game."

Beth didn't want to take the insult, she took it upon herself, clenched her fists to her hips. "I know it's not a game and it could be dangerous, but I...we need the money and I'm sure suburban bitches like us can be useful to you, a lot, more than you think and without the need for a gun."

Rio wet his lips with his tongue and walked around the table to find himself next to Beth, who turned to him with her chin up in defiance.

"Oh, yeah, and how?"

"Because we're women, we're mothers, we don't have a record, we pay our taxes, we take our kids to school and their extracurricular activities, we go to PTA events, we get involved in our neighborhood. No one would ever suspect that women like us could do this kind of thing. We go unnoticed by the police."

"You always have an answer for everything, hm ma."

"No, just when I know I'm right."

A very slight smile formed on Rio's face. "Okay, you're gonna do something for me, it's gonna be a test."

Beth gave him a little triumphant smile. "All right. What do you want us to do?"

"Do you have any passports?" Beth nodded. "Cool, Friday free yourself up in the afternoon, we'll take a little road trip to Canada, you'll pick something up for me. I'll pick you up around 1:00 p.m.

"How much is that going to get us?" After all, she was in it for the money, too.

Rio sneered. "Oh, we'll talk about money later." Beth was going to reply, but Rio didn't give her time. "And if you ever have the bad idea to report me, remember that I know where you live, and my men too, all three of you."

"We don't intend to."

"Good, because this time you won't get a second chance." Rio retrieved his revolver, put it on Beth's temple, she closed her eyes to the movement, and slid it down her cheek to under her chin, his big hand resting between her breasts. He leaned over by her ear and whispered to her in a soft voice. "And I really don't want to poke a hole in that pretty little head of yours."

Beth let out a sound, between a moan and a squeak, she didn't know, but her face and cleavage turned red.

Rio walked away from her, looked at her, bit his lip and had a sly smile, and then he turned around and left her house without another word.

Beth let out the breath she had held. She was alive; she was going to make money and spice up her life. She was going to see this mysterious man again and find out more about him, because he was clearly blowing hot and cold with her, and oddly enough, she didn't mind, or he was laughing at her, in which case she would be ashamed forever.

But Beth remembered one thing. She had offered their service, she was going to have to tell Annie and Ruby, and for that she was going to need a good dose of bourbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
